The NICHD has supported the Developmental Studies Hybridoma Bank (DSHB) for the past ten years. The DSHB has been performing two types of functions: 1) identify, acquire, store, and sell hybridomas and/or their products (antibodies) that have been demonstrated to be useful to study embryonic development, 2) produce, characterize, and distribute hybridomas/ antibodies that are expected to be useful to study embryonic development. With support from the NICHD's contract, fees for the distribution of the excess hybridomas/antibodies have been subsidized in order to establish the DSHB within the scientific community. The revenues from the sales have been used to offset the cost of the contract. On the present contract(N01-HD07-3263) with the University of Iowa, the DSHB shall continue to obtain, store, and distribute hybridomas and/or antibodies for research on developmental biology. The DSHB is to identify and deal with hybridomas/antibodies that have been shown to be useful for the study of embryonic development. They will also perform all of the bookkeeping, order-taking, advertising, and all interactions with the scientific community. They may add any new antibodies to the DSHB that they determine to be of value to the scientific community. During the period of this contract, all of the DSHB's operating expenses will be covered by the revenues generated by excess hybridoma/antibody distribution in addition to the amount provided by the NICHD. Following the contract period (three years), all of the DSHB's operating expenses will be covered by the revenues generated by the distributions fees for the hybridomas and antibodies.